Spring clips are used to fasten rail to sleepers or rail seat assemblies and are available in various geometries. The present invention applies to a removal tool suitable for use on clips of the general characteristics as displayed in the accompanying drawings. That is the clip prongs (or toes) need to be drawn together before they can be forced through a `Gate` in the securing shoulder to finally remove the clip. The clips holding force (toe load) being released during this removing phase.
There are currently two basic methods of removing these types of clips:
Firstly a mechanism which forces the prongs together and then pulls the clip off from the rear of the clip available in manual and automated formats and,
a mechanism consisting of a wedge which fits in front of the prongs and is driven downwards by hammer.
The wedging action pushes the clip out at the prongs. This service is available in a manual format requiring two operators, one to hold the wedge in position and the other to drive the hammer.
In both cases the tools are slow (particularly in manual mode), uneconomical and can be dangerous. The existing manual tool in method 1 for example is an expensive articulated unit which hinges about the rear of the shoulder on removal, requiring a large rotational action accompanied by a severe `Jerk` to force the clip off. In method 2 the clip is ejected at high speed and can cause severe injury on contact.